1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lower arm mounting unit for a multi-link suspension system of a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lower arm mounting unit that is provided with a plurality of lower arm crossly disposed each other so that the lower arms are able to move independently and also layout of the lower arm mounting unit can be optimized.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a suspension system of a vehicle is provided with a link or links for connecting a vehicle body, it supports in a vertical direction using a chassis spring and a shock absorber, and it can modulate horizontal relative movement of a vehicle body and a wheel by modulating rigidity and flexibility.
The suspension system is required to provide a comfort characteristic by preventing irregular input of various road conditions when it is driven, and stable characteristics when it turns or brakes.
Positions of a wheel according to suspension geometry is a key factor for satisfying the required conditions, and positions of a wheel can be variable according to relative movement between a wheel and a vehicle body and performance of a vehicle is influenced by the position of a wheel.
Recently a multi-link type suspension system, using a plurality of link for effectively reducing influence according to irregular input of various road conditions, has been widely used.
FIG. 4 is a perspective view of a conventional lower arm mounting unit for a multi-link type suspension system.
Referring to the drawing, a conventional lower arm mounting unit for a multi-link type suspension system includes lower arms 103 and 105 connecting a knuckle 101 to a vehicle body, and the lower arms 103 and 105 are mounted to the knuckle 101 by a lower arm mounting unit 110.
The lower arm mounting unit 110 includes a ball stud 111 that is assembled to the lower arm 103 and 105 and a nut 113 for configuring the ball stud 111.
The lower arms 103 and 105 of the conventional lower arm mounting unit 110 for a multi-link type suspension system are separately mounted to a lower portion of the knuckle 101 so that the lower arms 103 and 105 are able to move relatively and independently each other.
And a dust cover 115 is disposed between the knuckle 101 and the lower arms 103 and 105.
The dust cover 115 may prevent a foreign substance from contaminating the lower arms 103 and 105 and the ball stud 111.
The conventional lower arm mounting unit 110 for a multi-link type suspension system, however, requires minimum distance D between the ball studs 111 of the lower arms 103 and 105 for mounting the lower arms 103 and 105 using a tool so that design degree of freedom and layout can be restricted.
Also, the conventional lower arm mounting unit 110 for a multi-link type suspension system requires lots of elements for individually mounting each lower arm 103 and 105 to the knuckle 101 so that total weight is increased and manufacturing cost is increased.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.